


Brujas en un mundo de héroes

by LChan



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Growing Up, Guns, Izuku is a disaster, Witches acting like sisters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LChan/pseuds/LChan
Summary: La historia se remonta después de los eventos ocurridos de Bayonetta 2, Cereza y Jeanne llegan a un mundo en donde existen súper héroes y el mal siempre estará haciendo de las suyas para derrocar la paz, ademas... ¿Será posible convertir un hombre... en un Bruja Umbra? (Crossover: Bayonetta x Boku no Hero Academia)(También es mi primer fanfic)
Kudos: 1





	Brujas en un mundo de héroes

CHAPTER 1

"Umbra's Witch"

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Bayonetta (1 Y 2) y Boku no Hero Academia, no me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por entretenimiento, sin ningún fin malicioso. Bueno disfruten :3**

* * *

No sabía como es que había llegado a ese lugar, sus recuerdos se veían diluidos entre una inmensa neblina. Dos brujas eran nada mas y nada menos de que Bayonetta y Jeanne, las dos últimas brujas umbra que quedaban en toda la tierra, ambas se encontraban en la cima de un edificio de la ciudad en la que se encontraban. Lo último que lograban recordar era a Rodan defendiéndose de las criaturas de Paradiso y ellas mismas peleando contra estos también...

Bayonetta y Jeanne llevaban ya varios días desde que llegaron a este mundo de "súper-humanos", les parecieron muy curiosos por lo tanto iban a muchos lugares con tal de saber más sobre los lugares, el día de hoy ambas brujas estaban caminando por las zonas rurales de la ciudad, vestidas muy elegantemente como solían hacer en su otro mundo.

— Cereza — llamó su amiga de la infancia, Jeanne. — ¿No logras recordar algo? — preguntó ella mientras caminaba junto a su amiga, aunque eso no significaba que ambas llamaran la atención por lo seductoras que se veían. Pero eso era lo de menos, ellas al menos podían descansar un poco de las constantes peleas que tenían cada vez que veían a los Ángeles de paradiso.

— Nada Jeanne, no recuerdo que sucedió después de haber peleado contra aquellos querubines de Paradiso — dijo Bayonetta con una mirada serena al las calles. Ella suspiró un par de segundos para luego entrar a un MALL cerca de donde estaban.

— Tranquila Cereza, pronto lograremos recordar algo. Pero siento que fuimos llevadas aquí por alguna razón. Además es difícil pensar con claridad si estamos en este mundo de súper-humanos. — especuló Jeanne con una coqueta sonrisa. Bayonetta solo sintió algo de frustración por no poder recordar nada, pero que se le va a hacer, continuaron hablando cosas triviales y otras situaciones para pasar el tiempo mientras compraban ahí dentro como el ropa o joyas o accesorios para estos, luego de unas cuantas horas decidieron salir de lugar con ya varias bolsas en manos, pues como no tenían a Enzo con ellas, tuvieron que convencer a algún joven que las ayudara. Suerte para ellas que había hombres quienes se ofrecían.

Ahora con su nuevo "burro de carga" estaban ahora mas tranquilas y nuevamente charlando entre ellas, las cosas parecían estar tranquilas, sin embargo, un fuerte grito se escuchó no muy lejos donde estaban, se voltearon y lo primero que vieron fue a una masa de color marrón ir a toda velocidad, se veía en algunas partes que el tenía billetes de gran precio. Aquella cosa pasó muy cerca de ambas brujas, pero lo esquivan y ven en que dirección se iba.

— ¿Que ha pasado aquí? — preguntó una persona, mientras ayudaba a la chica que había sido aparentemente atacada por el villano.

— Oigan ¿Y los héroes donde están? —preguntó otro. Bayonetta y Jeanne miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que no había ninguno, ¿Donde estaban?, eso preguntaban si había llegado a este mundo de súper humanos o mejor dichos súper héroes, hasta se le hacía raro que no hubiera uno cerca.

— Al parecer ninguno va a aparecer, el villano se aleja — habló otra persona. Las Brujas se miraron un par de segundos...

— ¿No se te hace raro que no haya ninguno por la zona? —preguntó Bayonetta.

— Y solo faltaba esto para que se arruinara nuestro pacífico paseo por el MALL, — respondió Jeanne ahora con una pequeña sonrisa, Bayonetta sonrió de igual manera.

— Aunque no sea un ángel de paradiso, no va a impedir nuestro bello Tour por la ciudad — dicho esto, ambas mostraron una sonrisa coqueta al chico que las acompañaba durante todo el rato aún con las bolsas en manos. Este solo le brillaron ojos sitiendose en el cielo con tan solo verlas.— Lo siento cariño, pero debemos irnos, puedes dejar las bolsas en donde quieras — El chico solo sonrió tontamente mientras veía como ellas salieron disparadas a una velocidad impresionante.

— ¿Quienes eran esas mujeres? — preguntó uno de los ciudadanos.

— No lo sé, ¿Son acaso Heroínas? — preguntó otro.

— ¿Viste lo rápido que se fueron para ir tras esa cosa? Deberían de serlo, pero, ¿Porque no visten sus trajes? — dijo una mujer. Los demás ajenos parecían tener algo de curiosidad por ver quienes eran aquellas misteriosas mujeres que con un solo parpadeo habían desaparecido de su vista...

En ese momento, una persona salido de una tienda, había escuchado parte del temas de las mujeres que se fueron, lo cual llamó un tanto la atención de este... Por lo tanto decide de ir también tras esa criatura.

* * *

**[Mientras tanto en otra parte]**

Un chico de cabellos verdes iba caminando con una mirada un tanto desanimada, miraba su cuaderno que estaba quemado y aparte aún húmedo porque fue arrojado al estanque de peces de la escuela. Ese cuaderno era especial para el ya que tenía todo un recopilado acerca de los héroes de ahora para el posible futuro y el hecho de que sea destruído lo que mas amaba en toda su vida era algo de lo que muchos podrían casi llorar por ello.

Sin embargo este muchacho, muestra su rostro al frente y entre cerrando los ojos intentando conseguir determinación y comienza a reír estrepitosamente intentando imitar a una persona en específico, aunque su pequeño numerito fue interumpido cuando sintió algo acercarse, algo viscoso, era el monstruo de lodo. El muchacho se dio vuelta demasiado tarde, aquella cosa lo había atrapado y el chico intentó liberarse pero le fue imposible... El chico estaba luchando por respirar, estaba experimentando la muerte en carne y hueso, su vista de poco a poco se nublaba...

— ¿Aprovechandote de un joven inocente? — el chico oyó una voz. Un hombre...

— ¡Niño! — oyó otra voz. Una mujer. El chico intentó abrir los ojos pero su visión era muy escasa, solo alcanzó a ver dos siluetas. Y de la nada la mujer, con rápidez lanza una fuerte patada hacia el monstruo, este lo logra esquivar, pero ella no se hizo para atras, le lanza otra patada y le da de lleno contra el haciendo que este le cause cierto daño. Después el hombre, con tan solo su puño, manda una fuerte rafaga de viento... La fea criatura salió volando en muchos pedazos de lodo además de, liberar al chico que estaba preso. Este apenas abrió los ojos unos segundos para solo ver aquellas dos siluetas que estaban enfrente suyo.

— All... Might... — fue lo que se escuchó antes de que este cayera inconsiente, el chico estaba por caer al suelo de no ser por aquella mujer quien lo ha atrapado en medio vuelo.

— Es peligroso meterse con monstruos pequeño niño — dijo Bayonetta mientras veía el rostro de su "Bello Durmiente" en brazos. Lo bajo con cuidado al suelo ya que necesitaba despertar.

— ¿Está a salvo el joven chico? — preguntó All Might mirando al chico recostado, Bayonetta miró al hombre y no puso evitar soltar una pequeña risita discreta.

— El niñato esta aún inconsiente, ¿Crees poder despertarlo "cariño"? — preguntó ella con cierto coqueteo, All Might no pudo evitar sentirse algo tenso por la actitud de la mujer. Aunque debía admitir que ella era muy hermosa, pero dejando eso de lado, el hombre se acercó al chico y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en su rostro para despertarlo, Bayonetta por otro lado, miraba los restos de aquel monstruo de lodo, lo bueno es que aquel chico no salió herido, lo malo es que aquella cosa había manchado su vestido blanco, había bastante restos en su ropa. Después miró los restos esparcidos por todo el lugar y mejor decidió recogerlos con sus poderes de bruja.

Cosa que para All Might no pasó desapercibido y decidió observar un poco...

— ¿Ese es tu Quirk? — preguntó All Might.

— ¿Quirk?... Oh, lo siento cariño, no estoy en la necesidad de explicar eso — dijo ella mientras terminaba de recolectar todos los restos — Agh. Esa cosa arruinó mi nuevo vestido — continuó ella, All Might al instante tira el contenido de unas botellas que llevaba en una bolsa hace un par de minutos, este le pidió que echara los restos en las botellas, cosa que para ella lo hizo sin dudar, con rapidez fueron echados ahí y All Might cierra con fuerza las botellas para que no fuera a abrirse.— ... ¿Qué era esa cosa? — preguntó Bayonetta.

— Señorita, eso que vio era un villano. En este mundo nos dedicamos a luchar contra la maldad del mundo para mantener la Paz, es por ello que este mundo tiene héroes que salvan a diario vidas y nos procuramos de proteger al 100% la humanidad... — declaró orgullosamente el hombre — Y también nos encargamos de moldear a las futuras generaciones, entrenandolos para convertirse en valientes y maravillosos héroes.

— Héroes... — susurró para luego mirar al joven chico, quien todavía seguía sin despertar... Bayonetta miró al chico y lo que le llamó la atención fue su inusual cabello verde, sus pecas en ambas mejillas le parecieron un tanto adorables cuando las vio. All Might se acercó nuevamente a el para intentar de vuelta despertarlo, la bruja de umbra supo que ya lo demás sería cosa de ellos, por lo tanto decide irse antes de que ellos dos se dieran cuenta.

* * *

**[Mas tarde en ese mismo día..]**

Las cosas para Bayonetta y Jeanne se veían en total calma durante todo el resto del día, pero por alguna razón, Bayonetta, sintió un mal presentimiento sobre ello... Y tenía razón, se oyó una explosión cerca de donde ambas brujas estaban. Corrieron haber que sucedía y lo primero que lograban ver era un monstruo, no era uno cualquiera, si no que era el mismo que Bayonetta había atrapado con All Might. Estaba nuevamente libre creando caos, los lugares en donde se encontraba aquella criatura estaban en llamas, se veían a varios héroes intentando acercarse a aquella cosa pero todo parecía inútil, lo que mas le sorprendió a ambas brujas es que esa cosa nuevamente tenía un rehén... Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos escarlata, parecía pedir ayuda, un pedido de ayuda genuina en su mirada, cosa que hizo que una persona reaccionara y saliera corriendo a la acción, Bayonetta reconoció al instante aquella persona, su cabello verde fue lo primero que reconoció...

Aquel muchacho que había salvado junto con aquel hombre musculoso, había salido a la acción, la bruja no lo sintió como una buena señal...

— ¡Niño! ¡Regresa aquí! — dijo Bayonetta quien también había corrido detrás del muchacho detrás escuchó a Jeanne decir su nombre. Este muchachito no parecía hacer caso tanto de sus palabras como las de los héroes que habían ido detrás de el para salvarlo, el monstruo se percató la presencia de ambas personas por lo tanto decide atacarlos.

— ¡¿Ustedes otra vez?! ¡Bueno no importa! ¡Los mataré a ambos! — habló el villano, la bruja ya estaba lista para esquivar el ataque y de paso alejar al chico del peligro, sin embargo, este fue mas rápido y como un impulso lanza su mochila la cual le dio de lleno en uno de sus ojos, así ganó un poco de tiempo para rescatar al otro chico que estaba capturado por el monstruo.

 _"Reaccionó bastante rápido en tan solo un par de segundos para ganar tiempo..."_ — pensó Bayonetta mientras veía como ahora el chico intentaba salvar al chico de cabello rubio.

— ¡Señorita! ¡Jovencito! ¡Vuelvan aquí! — exclamó uno de los héroes.

— Deku... ¿Que mierdas haces? — dijo el chico de cabellos rubios quien solo parecía estupefacto ante lo que estaba haciendo el chico.

— ¡No lo se! ¡No puedo detenerme! ¡Solo reaccioné así! — respondió el chico de cabello verde, estaba asustado y lleno de adrenalina. Lo cual hacía que solo reaccionara por impulso, sin pensamiento alguno de razón por cual tenía de un solo objetivo, salvar a su amigo.— ¡Además!... _Parecía que pedías ayuda_ — dijo el chico. La bruja pareció conmoverse por sus palabras, ese chico pareció rápidamente haberse ganado un poco de su corazón, pero no era momento para momentos bellos y se debía actuar velozmente. La bruja de Umbra en un movimiento toma al chico de cabellos verdes mientras que con una fuerte patada, sus ropajes por un momento se desvanecieron y en su lugar un enorme pie con zapatos de tacón apareció golpeando a la criatura, despareció tan rápidamente como sus ropajes volvieron a su cuerpo... Podría decirse que poca gente vio lo que pasó con la mujer, sin embargo eso le dio tiempo a All Might quien apenas había aparecido a la acción, lo malo ya había pasado, ahora lo que importaba es que el chico rubio despertara.

— ¡Cereza! — llamó Jeanne apenas vio a su amiga acercarse.— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó ella, a lo que la mencionada solo dijo "Estoy bien"... Jeanne supo que algo había en los ojos de la bruja, estos parecían un tanto perdidos, pero al mismo tiempo vio un sentimiento que para ambos era desconocido.

— Ese niño... — dijo Bayonetta mientras observaba a el chico el cual este era duramente regañado por sus mayores — Tiene algo esencial, que lo vuelve único. ¿No lo crees Jeanne?

La mencionada miró al chico de cabello verde, pero exceptuando su cabello no tenía nada destacable... Bayonetta suspiró un poco molesta, por el hecho de que no podía reconocer lo que había en ese niño, Bayonetta le señaló hacía donde estaba el y sonrió.

— Ese niño... Tiene potencial — le dijo en voz baja, Jeanne se volteó par ver a su amiga — ¿Viste como reaccionó cuando ese monstruo quería atacarlo? Por un momento sentí que se había ralentizado el tiempo. Justo como nosotras, puede sernos útil Jeanne.

— Estás diciendo que ese mocoso es puede ser... No espera, no estarás pensado en volverlo-

— ¿Una bruja de Umbra? — arqueó la ceja y sonrió picarona a su amiga — Si, puede volverse una poderosa bruja si le enseñamos adecuadamente.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, creo que con eso es suficiente, ni me acuerdo cuantas palabras llegué a escribir, pero bueno. Aquí el primer capitulo y espero les guste... :D
> 
> Ciertamente aún tengo que aprender un montón pero estoy dispuesta a seguir mejorando.


End file.
